The Other One
by Emily Jiang
Summary: Even after thousands of years of planning, things can still go wrong. Dangerously wrong. Dive into Eva Walker's story where some things just weren't meant to happen. Including her.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was going perfectly.

The Others had downloaded the very last consciousness into the unborn child. Nothing could go wrong.

It was eighteen years until The Cleansing was going to happen, eighteen years for the childern to grow up into menacing, weapons.

Silencers.

There wasn't anything left to do but wait. THe humans inhabitingIt the planet weren't worthy of it. THey needed to erase them, and this was the best way to do it. In order to strengthen humanity, they had to get rid of what made them human.

Nothing was going to go wrong, they planned this for thousands of years in advance. Everything was perfect.

It was, it had to be.

Little did they know that in one of those who they downloaded in, in the body of a sleeping soon-to-be mother, there was another.

The Mother didn't know of this. The Others didn't either.

It was only a few months later when it was revealed to the world, another child that wasn't so human, wasn't so Other.

It only took thriteen more years for the Others to figure it out.

All of it.

 **A/N Part 1 of two updates. I know this doesn't make a whole lot of sense, but keep reading.**

 **It will soon.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evan Walker**

When he woke up in his new host, something seemed wrong. Very, very wrong.

He looked around, in his thriteen year old body. Already enhanced. Already ready for what was going to happen five years into the future. Everything seemed... Perfect.

But something was still bugging him. An itch that he couldn't scratch. Something...

"Evan!" A high pitched voice screamed. He flinched. The voice wasn't that loud, it was just his enhancement made it seem loud. He knew the voice. Knew who it belonged too...

"Evan!" She called again, almost bursting his eardrums before sticking her head out the doorway. Yep, that was what he was missing, the second he saw her face, he finally figured out what he missed.

She didn't look anything like him, she adapted more of his Mom's side. With dark brown hair with golden streaks, strong nose, pink lips and wearing jeans and flip flops, she looked absolutely nothing like him. Except for the eyes. They both had the same dark, chocolate eyes.

"Evan!" She screamed again and winced at her own voice. "It's your turn to make breakfast today." She smiled and looked a whole lot older than just thriteen.

That was what they missed. A twin sister. But it wasn't suppose to happen. How could they miss that? After thousands of years of planning it out, they missed the most crucial detail. But maybe she wasn't enhanced... Maybe she was normal. The risk. It was clear, should he kill her now. Say she got attacked by a bear so that she wouldn't grow up to be enhanced and the leader of the human's rebellion. He's seen enough alien apocalypse movies to know that the humans would want to do a rebellion. It was no doubt that she didn't have an entry inside of her. He couldn't see it in those breif few seconds of staring into her eyes.

Should he let her live in hopes of the plague wiping her out? Is she enhanced? He shook his head, how could such a simple mistake have such huge consciquences?

"Evan!" She screamed and looked at him funny. "Stop shaking your head to yourself and make breakfast already!" She pouted and Evan Walker got up and headed to the kichen. Leaving his troubles behind him.

Now, he just had to play at being human.

"Evan, what happened to you?" His sister asked him. His twin sister to be excat. The rest of his family were asleep.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Such simple words, it felt weird on his human tongue.

"I mean, you have barely talked all day. You've been looking at the pancake mix like it grew two legs. And you've burned the bacon." He looked at the slightly dark burned pieces of bacon on the plate. It was editable, just a little burnt. "You NEVER burn the bacon."

"Sorry." Evan mumbled so softly that only an enhanced could hear it. His sister rolled her eyes before waving her hands up and down.

"And you just added the full egg, dummy!" She screamed, as if he committed a murder. Well, he would in the future. "Your NEVER suppose to put in the egg yolk first! Evan, seriously! Now you just ruined the entire pancake." He looked at the egg floating the light brown mix. It was lumpy. He could stir it at a fast speed to make it less lumpy, but that required his enhanced muscles. He didn't know what was too fast and what was too slow. This made his brain hurt.

He figured no harm would come from mixing it too slow, so he did it at a very slow, very human like pace. His sister screamed in upset.

"Evan! Why in the world are you mixing this so slowly?" Then she grabbed the bowl from him and mixed it herself.

At a very fast, very enhanced speed.

So fast, that his eyes could barely follow her hand movements.

When she was done, she placed the bowl down and didn't even look fazed by it. The whisk was kind of bent up by her hands grabbing it too tight and the bowl was hot to the touch.

"Woah! I didn't know I could mix that fast!" She said and Evan looked at her sister.

She's enhanced. She's human. She's his twin sister.

"Who are you?" He mumbled, unconsciously. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"I'm Eva Walker, Evan." She stated and rolled her eyes, as if he's crazy.

Which he kind of was.

 **Chapter 2, completed! If you haven't noticed, I'm very into people having twins and what not. I feel like it just makes the whole story so much... More complicated.**

 **Review this book!**

 **Follow Me!**

 **Favourite this book!**

 **THat's all I got. Literally.**

 **Laughs and giggles,**

 **Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eva Walker**

For five years now, Evan's been, well, different. Meh, so have I.

But seriously, you know something's wrong with your twin brother when he cries when he sees his Mom. The same person he saw every single day. All of a sudden, he just sees her one nice day and cries like she went to war or something.

Every time I asked Evan a question, like, 'How was your day?' He would stare at me blankly and shake his head. I thought it was just some phase boys go through when they reach their teenager years, but he still hasn't grown out of it.

For the last four years, ever since that magical thirteenth year, I've been stronger, faster, smarter, and, well, just better in general at everything. I won first place in the state for all the sprints. Well, we do live in Ohio, but still. That's a major accomplishment. I really wanted to go to the Nationals, i was even offered by a cool scout named John. Or Bobby. One or the other. But when i told Evan about it, he just went all like, 'You can't join the finalists!" And then he walked away.

He thinks he can just become the boss of me, just because he was born four hours earlier.

Whenever I see my parents, every single time, I just remember this, 'You aren't suppose to be here' Its true, as true as they come. Because I'm not. I was never supposed to. My parents didn't even know they were having twins until, whoops, they found out right after Evan was born. My Mom almost had a heart attack.

But I did get born. Hooray for me! It's a bloody miracle!

I was currently making my famous breakfast in the whole wide world, waffles drizzled in 100% pure maple syrup. I swear, when I get older, I'm moving to Canada. Seriously, I'm going to grown my own maple syrup farm and sell it, showing everyone in the world to its tasty, gooey delight. And with those waffles were a side of blueberries and scrambled eggs. I'm not sharing any, this is all just for me. It's Evan's turn to make breakfast today, and for five years, he's sucked at it like crazy. Kept on putting the whole egg in. I told him a million times, it's the egg yolk first!

Boys, they never listen.

Evan was currently watching the news, something he does about eight times a day. At least. I have a weird feeling that he's worried about the Terminators. Ever since we watched the movie, he's been going on about how unrealistic it was. Those rants went on for ages until I bought earplugs to block him out. Not like he stopped talking or anything.

Then this huge, "RED ALERT" sign went up, which only meant two things.

1\. The world has run out of maple syrup due to deforestation meaning, of course, that life has no meaning

2\. The Death Star has appeared

Turns out, it was imaginary option number 3, Aliens decided to come and we spotted them heading past Mars meaning only one thing for certain.

WE ARE SCREWED

I opened my jaw when I heard the News lady talking as if Alien invasions happen every day as she tells the public the few words the army/military/president/who ever is in charge in case E.T. happens: Stay calm.

I swear, if I were that news lady, I would walk up to the camera and say, "We're screwed everyone. I hope you lived a nice life" before walking out. Just like that. Who cares if I get fired? Who cares if I don't get paid? Its not like money matters anymore.

I looked at Evan, who didn't seem shocked about this. At all. I mean, seriously, the guy didn't blink or pray or gasp or cry or any of the above. He just flipped the news off to the Disney channel. Evan has emotional problems, I can tell you that for sure. He can't determine how bad it is about making pancakes the wrong way, and aliens coming to visit us for no apparent reason.

And I don't think that reason's to go to Disney World.

I opened my mouth in shock and tears started to form in my eyes. Aliens are coming? But there was still so much I wanted to do! Make a maple syrup farm, eat a fried grasshopper, explore Mount Everest!

I was going to go to Mount Everest in like, three days! I was going to live my dream in three days! Why couldn't we find out that they were invading, like, four days later. Then I've already lived my dream and I'm perfectly content on dying.

And the money I spent on those plane tickets... God, all that prize/content money spent just to feel, for once in my life, that I'm on top of the world. Literally.

Plus I just turned eighteen! I never got to, well, what's there to do? Oh yeah, I never got to do stupidly ridiculous stuff I would regret in the future! Why did the aliens have to attack now? Why couldn't they attack when I was old and wrinkly? Oh wait, my grand childern... Okay, why did they have to attack in general? I mean, like seriously? What did Earth ever do to you?

I slam my hand on the couch so hard, it flips. Evan's head bumps to the ground and rubs it once or twice as I cross my arms.

"How can you be so calm?" I ask and he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm calm?" He asks in surprise.

"Hell yeah, your calm. Your not freaking out, your not screaming. Your. Just. Too. Calm." I shake my head back and forth like a maniac. "Evan, something weird happened to you five years ago." Evan stiffens at that part and sighes.

"Eva, I just want to remain calm. Okay? We can't all just be freaking out all the time." I sigh and look at him. My parents told us that from the moment I was born, I looked absolutely nothing like Evan. Golden hair with brown streaks, dark brown hair. Skin that refuses to get tanned, pretty tanned skin. The only thing that was remotly the same was our eyes. Chocolate brown. Yum.

"Are you... Alright Evan?" I ask softly. "I'm worried about you." I know it's crazy, we have, and had, bigger problems then just Evan. Like who would become president, what was the next song an artist would make, and now, and alien attack. Yet I'm worried about my twin brother, who's been acting normal. It's a twin thing, I just know that Evan's, well, different.

Evan gives me a strange look before replying,

"No, Eva." He says softly. "No, I'm not.

 **A/N Evan and Eva. Perfect twin names. I thought of it one day and went all like, that's so smart!**

 **Follow**

 **Review**

 **Favourite**

 **What else is there, I don't know.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evan Walker**

She knew about him. About the entity inside of his body.

He couldn't confirm this, but he could definitely feel that she was getting closer to the truth. He should just finish her off now, before she can truly connect the dots. Why he's so calm about this. Becuase he knew this was going to happen.

He really should've been more careful, been more emotional, but he was celebrating mentally inside his head. He knew that they would find out about them, but they didn't know when. Didn't know how advanced their technology would be to figure it out.

Eva, or Evageline her true name, was pacing back and forth, occasionally crying. But not really. Most of the time, she would be smashing a pillow. It was his request, since he didn't want his human mother to be mad about her breaking her prescious China.

He knew what she was mad about, her life, her already perfect life. She had all the enhancements, just like Evan feared. Speed. Senses. Everything. She was just as good as Evan. Maybe even better, since she actually practiced them. Evan had to keep his a secret.

"I need some fresh air." Evageline stated before rushing out of the house. It was still early in the morning, so his family wasn't awake yet. No need to wake them anyway. Give them one last blissful sleep before telling them about the invasion he knew about for five years.

He pushed the couch upright and sat down on it again. THen, right when he was about to make pancakes, he heard a voice. His ears didn't hear it though. It was a voice in his mind.

 _Kill her..._ The voice nagged at him. _Kill her..._ He heard this voice once before, when he met Grace at a carnival. It said, "Go" last time.

He knew what the voice meant, kill Eva. THe risk, it was unacceptable. He could say Eva commited sucide, it was easy to believe. Most people would after figuring out an alien apocalypse was about to happen. He slowly walked to the door, and grabbed a small, kichen knife.

THen he opened the door and saw her. Her hair blended into the wheat as she held her head in her hands. She was crying and couldn't hear his footsteps. He looked at her and felt the voice in his head pushing him to her. To kill her.

But deep inside Evan's heart, he pled not to. That Eva would figure out and run away. It was one thing to kill a stranger. Another to kill family. Then another to kill your twin sister. She was with him before. She's been with him every step of the way. She was with him, telling him that he needed to man up if he wanted to get Lauren to like him. He didn't want to kill her. He desperately didn't want to.

She stood in the breeze, in the moment when Evan realized that he couldn't do it. If he did, he'd be losing what made him human. But did he need it in the first place.

So he lied to himself. He told himself that they could use her for the 5th wave army. He told himself a single human can't do much harm. He told himself that it would be suspicious, very suspicous, for a girl who was always happy, bubbly, and sassy to kill herself just because of some alien invasion.

So he turned back, telling all those lies to himself. Something he desperately wanted himself to believe.

*** **About Three Days Later*****

"Evan, are the aliens gonna kill us?" Val asked Evan. Evan bit his lip. Questions he knew the answer too, he had to lie.

"I have no idea, Val." Evan replied. "I hope not though." That was true. Val nodded as his Mom came back with three of his other siblings, carrying at least two bags. Per person. Well, Eva was carrying six.

"Evan, get over to the truck and carry the rest of the bags back to the house." His Mom said as Evan ran to their beat up old truck and looked in a bag. They were full of canned food. And chocolate. But mostly canned food.

And he thought his Mom was a devoted preserver before the arrival.

He strained to carry five bags to the counter, where his Mom devoted the pantry to canned foods. Her words excatly are, 'If the vistors are going to come, we might as well get as much food as possible. That way, we can survive till spring."

"Mom, is this really nesseracy?" Evan asked and his Mom nodded eagerly.

"Darn straight it is. Evan, do you want our family to survive this year?" He nodded. He really did hope his family survived the first three waves. WEll, hopefully they would perish by the forth. He really hoped they wouldn't find him killing the innocent.

"Ok, Mom, I get the point." Evan said and put the cans inside the pantry. Eva was looking glum while biting her lip. He knew what she wanted to say. And for him, he was all for it. Eva was sure to survive the first three waves. She needed to leave. For her sake and his.

As their Dad came over with a couple boards and nails, he was boarding up the windows lately, he didn't want anyone coming over, breaking a window, before shouting, "THE END IS HERE!". Then, Eva finally blurted it out.

"I still want to go to Mount Everest." Eva said quickly. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wait, what, Eva?" His Dad said and put down the tools.

"I really want to go to Mount Everest." She pouted and her eyes lined in tears. "You know it's my life long dream and if I'm going to die of an alien invasion, I want to die living that dream!" She looked so sad. Everyone knew how far she went to get those tickets and the actual pass to go climb Mount Everest. She's been saving ever since she turned fourteen. Every cent of birthday money, prize money, and money she worked for (She had a part time job at Starbucks), went to this trip.

"Darling, nobody said we were going to die." Her Dad pointed out and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Dad, but still!" Her eyes gleamed in tears. "I really want to go! I've been waiting my entire life for this moment!" Her Mom shook her head.

"Eva, darling. We want you to stay at home, where your safe. Now please, we need you to understand-" Then Eva screamed in disgust right before bursting into tears. His other three siblings came to check what was going on.

"Please, Mom, Dad, I'm eighteen! I just want to live my dream! Please, just let me go! This is the last time I can go! I'm coming back inside eight days! You know I keep my promises!" Eva took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Eva-" Her Mom started but her Dad interfered.

"You can go, Darling." Eva's eyes lit up as she screamed in delight and shouted.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged them both, almost breaking their ribs with her enhanced stretgh as her Mom opened and closed her mouth.

"Wait, what?" She asked as Evan's Father shook his head.

"Honey, she needs to live. You know how long she's been waiting for this."

"But-" Her Mom started, but Eva was already upstairs.

Excatly six seconds later, she came running down stairs with her large luggage and purse with the biggest smile on her face.

"Let's go!" She shouted raising her arm up. Her parents looked at her funny.

"Right now?" THey asked.

"Yeah, right now, the plane leaves in like, three hours!"

*** **Three hours later*****

"Be safe, Eva." Her Mom spoke gently hugging her.

"Aren't I always?" Eva asked in response.

"I love you sweetheart." Her Dad spoke with so much emotion, it hurt.

"Me too, Dad." Eva replied.

"I'll miss you, Eva." Her siblings spoke and she gave them all a gentle hug and waved to them when Evan blocked her way.

"I'll miss you, knuckle head." She spoke and smiled.

"See you in eight days." Evan whispered.

But they didn't see eachother in eight days.

 **Review**

 **Favourite**

 **Follow**

 **That's everything you can do... I think...**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eva Walker**

 *****One Week Later*****

I head to the airport in a cab. Climbing Mount Everest was fun and all, but I need to get back to my family. I'm sure they're missing me and I miss home. I thought I would never miss the old barn, but now I do. I definitely do.

It's crazy, while I was just getting started, I saw a lot of people panting and in their tents for the night. They kind of looked at me like I was crazy as I kept on climbing. I took about a thousand selfies of me at the top at long last.

It was the best day of my life.

It's almost 10 A.M. Here, so almost 12 P.M.. at home. I smile, my plane leaves at 9 P.M. I should be there in no time.

I pay the taxi driver some cash and head to the airport. Border security is pretty tight, but I make it through. It's almost 9 now, my flight's just about to take off. I move a strand of my golden locks from my face when, the flight attendant says,

"Now bordering for flight 187!" I jump up and walk over and hand my ticket with ease.

Time to get back home.

*** **Hi** ***

As I sat on the uncomfortable economy seat. It's almost 10 A.M and we're barely past the US Border. I shift uncomfortably in my seat. One more transfer and then I'd be home in four hours. This is my third transfer, so I'm kind of tired. Okay, really tired. I just finished climbing Mount Everest and had to go to the airport right away. I didn't have any time for anything else.

We're suppose to be landing in Las Vegas, Nevada. The City of Sin. The plane's packed, apparently in an Alien invasion, people decide, 'Hell yeah! In our maybe last few days, we're going to see Las Vegas!"

Well, then again, I did go to Mount Everest.

But anyway, we're about to land, we're so close to the ground, that I can see the other planes.

The clock ticks to 10 A.M. Ohio time.

The power goes out.

I freeze, the comforting overhead lights are gone. The emergency lights are off. The plane's moving uncontrollably. I pant and put on my seatbelt.

Safety first.

Then we flip upside down.

And I black out.

*** **About three minutes later*****

My eyes open. My head is pounding. My vision is blurry, then it clears. Then I know why my head's pounding.

I'm upside down.

I look at everyone else and immediately regret it. Nobody put on their seatbelts. Most of them have really bad bruises, but others are dead. I take in deep breaths, trying to steady my breathing.

Guess that sign on the highway was right, Seatbelts DO save lives.

Then I unclip my seatbelt, causing me to fall on someone. I shiver, his body is still warm. But I'm the first priority.

I run to the door and knock it down with three sharp kicks from my left leg. I run out and looked around. We crashed into the airport. Literally. Not a huge chuck of it, more like scraped it. I'm pretty sure three more meters and I wouldn't be here right now.

Running out of the airport at record speed, Las Vegas doesn't look very Las Vegasy. All the lights are off. Like, all of them.

I look around to see people panicking a whole lot. I go inside a gift shop to see the it deserted. In fact, it kind of looked like it was robbed. I hear foot steps and turn my head to see a man carrying a whole lot of stuff.

"Umm... I think this store has been robbed." I say awkwardly. He nods.

"I know, I robbed it." I widen my eyes and he shrugs.

"Girl, I own this store. Take whatever you want." He waves his hand when I lightly grip his shoulder, he gives me the stink eye.

"Wait, why?" I ask, he shrugs.

"Girl, it's an alien invasion. Take what you want." Then he leaves.

Wow, that's nice.

I take a backpack, the bright blue one, figuring I might need it, and take a few bottles of water. There isn't much room in the bag, so I fit in some instant noddles and matches and a big old map of the US. The store isn't excatly huge with everything, like guns, ammo, and all the stuf you kind of need for an alien apocalypse. Just a small snack section and a whole lot of souvenirs. I take my phone out to check the time, when, look at that, the phone won't work. I grumble, it's one thing to take away power, it's another thing to take my phone's power. Now how an I suppose to retrieve all my awesome photos of Mount Everest?

Walking outside, I see the city in mayhem. People are screaming, stealing, cursing, crying, praying, and even committing suicide. I see one man drop his bike and start running. Like, I'm pretty sure he didn't even know where he was running to, because he was going in circles. I go to some people who looked very important and went up to them. (Hey, they were wearing suits)

"Hey.. Um, do you know what happened?" I ask and he responds.

"Probably a little power outage." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Can a power outage take out my phone power?" I ask and now he rolls his eyes.

"I meant an EMP dummy." He says simply and waves me off before walking off. Probably to a beer store. I mean, an EMP just happened (Whatever that means. I mean, I didn't pay that much attension during science class)

I look back at the bike and smile. Only one thing to do.

*** **Three Hours Later** ***

The streets are deserted except for the occasional car that's been long abandoned by its owner. I'm riding the bike that's painted a neon yellow. I wonder why I chose this bike. I mean, it wasn't the nice grey bike that the man left to run in circles. No, I went for the neon yellow bike. Perfect target for any Vistior to shoot me down. Meh, YOLO right?

I'm mostly taking some interstate that I'm pretty sure leads to Ohio. Well, maybe not, I'm not that good at directions. I'm pretty good at riding bikes, I can ride at a steady forty miles per hour barely getting winded.

I keep going, wondering why The Visitors decided to attack Earth. Isn't there some planet more worthy of their attack? Like, seriously.

Eventually, I take a break and make a little campfire when I realize how unprepared I am for this. I mean, I didn't even pack a sleeping bag! Just some water and food. And I already drank up one bottle. I cook some insta noodles by holding it over the fire I made. Then, I eat. When I'm done, I lie down next to the fire.

That's when I wonder what the hell I'm doing with my life. Like, seriously, the first thing I do during the start of the alien invasion is go to Mount Everest. Then I decided, hell yeah, I'm going to ride a bike from Las Vegas to my little farmhouse in Ohio! Totally not crazy, right?

I lean my head again the butt of the bike and realize that my life hasn't been normal for a long time. I can run a marathon, barely breaking a sweat. I can figure out math problems faster than anyone else. My brain just processes stuff faster. Like the seatbelt thing.

Everything I'm doing is abnormal in an abnormal situation.

I sigh and feel sleep drifting me away. I just hope nobody robs me.

 **A/N Is Eva crazy? Yes, why yes she is. Meh, she wanted to live her dream. Of course she has to live it before an Alien Invasion. Duh, I mean you gotta live your life.**

 **Review!**

 **Follow!**

 **Favouite!**

 **And Share! Yes, I found something else to say!**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eva Walker**

I think it took about a week for the 2nd wave to hit. I'm not sure, I lost count of the days.

I've been riding my bike for so long, that I'm almost out of Utah. I mostly get my supplies from the random gas stations at the side of the road. Some of them are almost empty, some of them are fully stocked up. I sleep in the one's that windows aren't broken and doors still work.

Somehow, I managed to get a small bottle of maple syrup. Not opened. 100% pure. Not like the cheap one's that are only 2% maple syrup. I hate those, they taste too... Too fake.

When the second wave hit, I was taking an hour break. I made a small fire behind the has station, and set it up with a pot and everything, trying to make some popcorn. In my defence, it was the only thing that wasn't taken. Well, that and some insta noodles. But you try living off of insta noodles for a week.

I was waiting for the popcorn to pop when, all of a sudden, the ground shook. I screamed, even though nobody could hear me. I ran, there wasn't much else to do. I was running into the desert.

When the shaking stopped, I was breathing heavily and was holding the still ground. My heart beat was so fast, and I was sweating. Well, it was a million degrees outside.

Eventually, after five minutes of making sure everything was still, I went back to the gas station.

Well, it used to be the gas station.

I guess the structure was made poorly or something, because when I came back, it was broken apart. Slabs of broken concrete lying here and there. Even on my bike.

Yeah, I don't think I can ever use that bike. Maybe Evan could, he was good with his hands, but I can't. I was working to be an actor/writer/director/movie star/singer/farmer. Yeah, I haven't exactly figured out what I wanted to be yet. Not like I'm going to be given that opportunity now.

I drag my bike out of the rubble and observe the damage. It popped the wheel off. THe metal was bend in weird ways. The handle bars are probably buried. I sigh and look for my backpack, finding it under two large stabs of concrete. It's still usable, though the metal water is dented. All the granola bars are crushed. The only thing I'm happy about is that somehow, the insta noddles got saved. Such good news.

Looking back at the gas station, I realize that I can't waste anymore time. No more stalling. No more small things. I need to get back home, ASAP.

Swinging my backpack over my shoulder, I look back at the rubble of a gas station and start running.

***RANDOM SWITCH OF SUBJECT***

I never felt pain before ever since that magical thirteenth year.

When I was fourteen, I broke my leg after some jealous girl, Jennifer, tripped me for stealing her first place winner ribbon. Well, excuse me, I did win it.

Somehow, I didn't feel it. At first, I thought it was just some shock. I mean, I knew my leg was broken, but I seriously didn't feel anything. I also didn't want my parents to find out. The State Finals were in two weeks, and I still wanted to run. Honestly, back then, I didn't know how I was going to pull it off, but I was determined.

When I got home, limping slightly, I told my parents that I just twisted my ankle, no biggie, and went to the computer to search up what to do if you broke a leg. Step 1, go to a hospital. I shook my head at that step.

In the end, I just made sure my bones were in the right place by looking at the pictures before falling asleep. The next day, I still didn't feel any pain. I went to school, limping slightly, went home. By the time the contest came up, I was fine.

That's my story of how I healed my broken leg in less than two weeks.

Later on, I told Evan what happened, and his face was emotionless. Like, seriously, Evan. Your twin sister just broke your leg and you're EMOTIONLESS. Like, seriously.

That's kind of how my running went. When I ran, even after hours on end, I never felt the cramps in my stomach, or the ache in my legs. I know it's there, I just can't feel it. Something's not letting me feel it.

Since I was running, at a much slower pace mind you, I figured I was only a month or so before reaching my family. I almost smiled thinking about them, and almost forgot about this whole alien invasion thing.

Almost.

I was actually pretty worried about this whole thing. Like, the only weapon I had was a pocket knife. I'm pretty sure The Visitors have all sorts of cool weapons, or at least an AK-47.

As I keep running, something occurs to me. An earthquake like that... Does that mean that a huge wave would go over the cities. After all, that did happen to Japan, right? Huge earthquake, a ripple effect to the ocean.

I shook my head, that's ridiculous. It couldn't be world wide.

At least, that's what I hoped.

I remember very clearly when the Third Wave struck.

I remember because I stopped at one of those emergency centres in Thompson, Utah. It was closer than I would like, but I was still pretty shaken up by that earthquake. Not many houses fell, but the ones that did stayed in the vistor center with me. I remember very clearly that the place smelled like feet and onions. Mostl because that was one of the only vegtables that weren't spoiled.

I was lying in bed, and then this little girl was beside me. She looked scared and tears rushed down her cheeks. Nobody was accompanying her either.

"Hey, where's your parents?" I ask softly.

"Mommy and Daddy went to go get water when the ground started shaking!" She blurted out when an older boy, probably fifteen, held her closer. She only looked nine at the very most.

"Hey, Lucy, I'm sure they're fine." The older boy said as she cried into his arm. I gave him a sad smile.

It was pretty silent in the room, everyone packed against everyone else. As the little girl's breathing started to even out, showing that she was sleeping, the boy looked at me. I guess because I was one of the oldest people in the room.

"Why are you here?" He whispered. I look at my hands. I feel like we're in a prison cell and he's asking me what kind of crime I commited. "I never saw you before." He continued.

"I was just returning from my trip when all of the sudden, the power went out for my airplane. I somehow survived." I whisper to him, making sure not to wake anyone up.

"Yeah,I saw a few crash. I think the Others are planning something big." I raise my eyebrows.

"Others?" I ask softly. The boy shrugged.

"That's what my cousin told me she called them." He said simply.

"Oh." I reply and press my head against the cold ground. I gave my pillow to some of the elders.

"Where are you trying to go?" He whispered to me.

"Rural Ohio." I whisper back. The boy widens his eyes.

"That far! It'll take months to walk there!" He exclaimed. I played with my fingers.

"I'll do anything for family."

"Where'd your plane crash?" He whisper, intrigued about my past.

"Las Vegas," I respond. His eyes are like bowling balls now.

"How'd you get here so fast?" He whispered urgently.

"I stole a bike." I responded and he smiled.

"But nobody can come here that fast by bike. No regular human." He shrugged.

"I guess I'm not that regular." I respond and he playfully punched my arm.

"Maybe your an Other." He teased me and I rolled my eyes.

Time flew by as we lied on the cold ground. Both of us seperated from our families. But he has someone, he has his sister.

As time flew by, he finally started a conversation. Somehow, he knew I was awake.

"You know, my cousin lives in Ohio." He says softly.

"Really?" I say, astonished. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Cassie Sullivan."

 **Hi... There's nothing to say.**

 **Like really.**

 **Absolutely nothing.**

 **Review**

 **Favourite**

 **Follow this book for no reason what so ever!**

 **Share this book just cuz**

 **Chocolate and Butterflies (Not random at all...),**

 **Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eva Walker**

When I woke up, it was too coughing and wheezing. I winced and looked around, it's not good to be in a room full of sick people. I turned my head around and saw the boy I talked to last night and the little girl gulping in deep breathes.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask and they nod. I turn my head around and see that in the entire room of fifty people, I was the only person who wasn't at least coughing. A few people were throwing up actually.

"LEt's go," I say quickly and scoop the little girl in my arms and wrap the boy's arms around my neck.

We walk this little group as I see the streets crowded full of people rushing to the hospital. I bite my lip and turn to the girl in my arms. Surprising, I can easily hold her.

"Everyone's going to the hospital." I start and look at them. "I'm sure it's just a little flu. Let's just go to your place." I say quickly and they nod, before pointing to the direction of their house.

*** **At their house** ***

I knew I was wasting time. I knew that for sure. But something about them drew me in, and made me... Just made me want to help them. That little girl, I just couldn't bear see a child like that.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask as I walk into their rooms. I put a mask over my mouth and nose, just in case. They only coughed, but that was about it. They barely had a fever, but they had coughs. I guess they have pretty good immune systems.

"Yeah." They boy said before coughing. "Yeah, we're okay. Just a little cold." I nodded, but before I left the room, I lightly smiled.

"I never caught your names, what are they?" I ask and he gave me a toothy grin.

"My name's David Lyster." He spoke and then his sister spoke.

"My name's Lucy."

*** **About Four Hours Later** ***

I spend the rest of the day boarding up windows, while thinking about my route. It won't hurt to just stay for a little bit longer. Until they can take care of themselves and are up on their feet. It's just a little flu.

"You guys okay in there?" I ask and open the door. I came in two hours ago with two cans of hot chicken noodle soup. The second the door opened, I wish I hadn't opened it.

David is coughing up blood and Lucy's head is shaking back and forth.

"THis isn't a flu." I whisper, saying the obvious. Why didn't I get it?

"Yeah." David wheezed and banged his head against the bed frame. His eyes weren't very clear, they were blood shot red. I checked Lucy's eyes, which were, somehow, even redder. I gulp.

"Here." I whisper and bring the can of soup up to their lips. "Why didn't you finish?" I whimper.

"WE couldn't even reach it." Sad smile. I gulp. Why is happening so fast? Is it because their kids?

"Here." I whisper softly and bring the spoon to his lips. He drinks it. I do the same to Lucy, back and forth until the can is empty.

*** **One Week Later** ***

Everyday, I would tell myself that it was tomorrow that I was going to leave, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I would scavenge for food, but then I would see people roaming the streets, eyes redder than a rose. Then they would see me, perfectly normal. That drove them kind of crazy if they weren't already. A lot of people were bagged, most of them the elderly or the young. In a city of thousands of thousands of people, there were only a hundred who survived. That's being optimistic.

It was on the seventh day when Lucy died.

I remember holding her hand, with a bucket of her black vomit in one hand, and a warm cloth in the other. BEside me was a butter knife and some peanut butter. Lucy said she desperately wanted a peanut butter sandwich. I placed the cloth on her forehead and David got off his bed and held her hand. Praying, crying, both.

She looked at me and whispered the only words she could put out.

"Th-Thank you." I remember her words, I remember the world colliding into a black hole. I remember her face when she stared at me, eyes so red, it overpowered her hazel eyes, her face pale with blood sticking to her teeth. To everywhere. Then, she turned her head to her brother, the last of her family. Her family is probably dead right now. Not like I told her that.

"I don't wanna turn crazy." She said. Her eight year old spirt pushing on. "Don't let me go crazy, Davy. Please." Her chest was vibrating. Blood streamed from her eyes as she spoke the words that didn't matter and the words that mattered the most.

I left to get another warm cloth, and when I came back, David stared at me with eyes redder than ketchup and sadder than a puppy.

"She's gone." I remember him saying. I hugged him, I didn't care about the disease, he wanted it. HE needed it. He watched his sister die in front of him. I hugged him for a long time until guilding him back to the bed and letting him rest. I told him that I was going to bury her. He mumbled yes and then went to sleep.

I carried the dead girl outside and placed her on the damp grass. It rained recently, just yesterday. When there was still light in her eyes. Dim light, but light.

I grabbed a shovel from the shed and started to dig a hole. I lived on a farmhouse, I know how to do this.

My hands were kind of slipping, but I wasn't paying attension. I was paying attension to the hole I was digging for a poor girl who died after thinking that the worst was over.

When I was done, A shallow grave, I looked at the shovel and saw blood layered on it. Her blood.

I couldn't help it. It was too much. It was all just too much.

I sobbed into the shovel that was layered with a little girl's blood.

When I was done crying, I grabbed her little, fragile body and carried it to the grave. I made sure her head was up and placed her hands together. I looked at her and sighed. Little girl. Huge disease. Terrible things. Horrible Others. It was all so much.

Then I looked at her chest. Blood, still warm, lay on her chest, right where her heart was.

My still beating heart skipped a beat.

I lightly peeled the bit of clothing from her chest. I recently just made her put on those clothes, there's no way that that was from the past. And there it was, a slit in the chest. By the way my eyes saw it, it was as thick as a Popsicle stick and as long as a fresh pencil.

And just the right size as a butter knife.

I never confronted David on it though.

Even as he died right in front of me, I never did ask why.

Because I already knew why.

*** **This Chapter is So Sad!** ***

 **I know, it's sad... Oh, and I know that the fourth wave lasted for like, 12 weeks, but their kids. It has to be shorter, right? Plus, Eva has to get back home. Like, seriously, she really does.**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Ice and Cream,**

 **Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Evan Walker**

Not much of his family died at first. In fact, none of them did. The first wave came and went, but it didn't matter, they didn't really even need electricity. The second wave came for a visit, and it barely affected them. Just some broken China, but the structure of the house was built well, so it didn't collaspe.

The third wave was the one that really killed the Walker family.

His entire family got sick, even Lauren. They kept growing sicker and sicker, but they wanted to stay alive. His parents told Evan that they needed to make sure Eva was alright. They had too. But they knew what Evan knew, Eva wasn't coming back. Her plan crashed during the first wave. And even if she survived, she was all the way across the country. There was no way that she was coming back. She was dead, but his parents still clung onto that little string of hope that maybe she was alive and was coming.

Evan didn't know what to say anymore, he should feel happy that she was dead. That he didn't have to kill his own twin sister himself. But something clenched his heart. He didn't want Eva to die. He wanted her back, that bubbly, happy girl who was his twin sister.

But he knew deep down that she wasn't coming back.

 **Eva Walker**

David died in cold, red blood.

I was there, I took care of him, I gave him water and clothes. He told me to leave, but I just... Couldn't. I couldn't bear myself to leave the young fifteen year old. I just couldn't.

He died on the third week, his coughs rattling the room, the smell of dried up blood and hopelessness filling up the room. I didn't the infection, The Red Death. I don't know why, but I never did.

David died because of me and the Red Death. I was kneeling by his bed, like how you do when someone's dying. Me and David never talked much, our conversations were stop abruptly when it came to a sensitive part of our story. It was mostly just full of coughs and silence.

"Eva." I remember him saying. His eyes were red, his clothes were red with blood that dripped down from his shirt. "Eva, thank you." His breath in gasps.

"David, there's nothing to thank me for." I choked out. The smell of something salty. The smell of vomit I just couldn't get out of the room. The world spinning.

Here in a room that once belonged to a young boy and his younger sister, is now in tatters and with the uncommon smell of vomit and blood filling it, it was stubborn that opening the tiny window wouldn't get rid of it. Here, in a room, held a young adult and a teenager, both of them strangers, but both of them friends. In the hardest moments, is when humans unite. It's cheesy, but true. At least for this it is.

"Eva, leave." He wheezed. "I don't want you to see me turn crazy." He whispered.

"David, it's alright. I'll stay for as long as your heart is still beating." He nodded slightly to that before he looked at me in the eye.

"Eva, I want to die." He whispered. My heart belated faster.

"David..." I whispered but then he shook his head.

"Eva, it's coming. Death is coming. It might already be here, waiting politely at the doorstep. Waiting to be let in." HE whispered and then he gave me a toothy grin. He needed braces. Not like he was ever going to get them. "I want to die with fresh clothes."

I left the room so that he could change. I cooked some water with their gas stove. I drank some tea to relax my bloodstream. But I knew, I seriously felt that something was wrong about this. Deja vu. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Then I heard it. I probably could've heard if I was regular, the shattering of glass. I ran. I ran so fast, I almost crashed into a wall. I kicked the door down, and it fell.

But I was too late.

I still blame myself for what happened. Maybe if I was just a little bit faster, than maybe he would've survived for a few more days. But instead, I saw David, a large shard of glass in his chest. His eyes wide open and his chest vibrating harshly.

"Eva." He whispered and I kneeled beside him. Glass intruded into my skin, but I didn't care.

"Your-" Tears streaked my face. "So stupid." I whispered to him and stroked his cheeks. Pale and blood covered.

"Take my bike." He wheezed. "Please."

He died right in front of me.

*** **Eight Weeks Later** ***

I didn't stop for anything, or anyone, after that. It wasn't about saving anyone, you can't get saved from this kind of thing. It was about getting back to my family.

Short, five minutes breaks. The smell of sweat dripping on my shirt. The sound of people screaming the The End is Here.

None of that mattered anymore, the only thing that mattered was getting back to my family. I broke the bike on the second week, I was going way too fast that the chain literally shattered off. I'm going on foot now, and I'm just past Ohmaha in Nebraska. Most people thought that I was an Other or something.

I was closing in on Indianapolis, ready to make another rest break. I barely took any more breaks, it was all about getting back home now. I only took three hour naps, at most, before sprinting off.

As I ran on the highway, something seemed off. Something, no, someone, seemed to watching me. I could feel it, I could feel their eyes on me as I stopped and listened to nature. Even though I never on this excat highway before, I could feel that this wasn't right. Feel that something bad was about to happen. Before my brain could even think, a knife was in my hand, and I was scanning the highway.

Then I heard it.

I could hear the bullet racking in the chamber, telling me right where the man was. Pinpointing his position.

I don't know who went first, if I threw my knife or if he shot the gun. Maybe it was at the same time, but I do know that I ran right as he shot that bullet. I know that he missed me by a few centimeters. And by me, I mean my brain.

And that my knife hit him.

I could hear him say oof. I could hear him falling.

I ran towards him and made sure to keep my arms up. I didn't have any weapons on me.

I came up to him and saw that my knife went into his head. Right in the forehead. A shot too good to be true. My breathing hitched as I looked at his face. Blood dripped onto his eyes, his perfectly normal grey eyes. He held a rifle and a couple other weapons with a ton of ammo.

My first kill in, well, my life-With a pocket knife used for self-defence.

***LOL***

 **I decided to upload more Fanfiction. When am I going to update? Whenever I feel like it.**

 **Am I consistant? Probably not.**

 **Are any of these things good? Nope.**

 **Meh, it's probably going to be pretty often though.**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share. Eat Pizza.**

 **Gummy Bears and Worms,**

 **Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eva Walker**

Holding the rifle against my chest. Breathing heavily. Heart pounding. Face twitching.

I couldn't wrap my mind around it, I couldn't trust anyone anymore. People are crazy. Or an Other. Either way, this was bad. Very, very bad.

The highway was deserted. The world was quiet. The rifle gave me a sense of power. That I could do some serious damage with it.

I still had my knife, of course I would take it out of that guy's head. It's still kind of (Okay, really) bloody, but I don't really care. This is a dagger that took someone's life, who cares if my next victim might get some infection or something.

First, it was about getting back to my family. Then it was about saving David and Lucy. Now, it's about saving myself.

As I kept on walking, this strange, itchy feeling came back to me. Like something was going to happen. Something big.

Then, I heard it. I finally heard the crackle of an engine, old and rusty. A huge vehicle. But vehicles aren't suppose to work.

I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, but this animal instinct inside me tells me to run. But I'm sweaty, I'm tired, and kind of traumatized after killing someone and stealing thier rifle. My heart is pounding, telling me to stay. But my brain is yelling at me that I need to run as far away as possible.

Brain or heart? Who to trust.

I don't even notice that my palms are sweaty and I've already stopped. The bus is about a mile away. I can hear the groan of its engines. I can feel the world swaying. Then, I see it. The bright headlights, shining through the night. The huge beams spraying across the open road. Electronics aren't suppose to work.

Now, my heart sided with my brain. THis is wrong. This is very wrong. I need to get away. As far as possible. THis was bad. Very, very, very bad. A gut feeling was telling me to make a run for it.

But that moment slips by.

The bus stopped and the door opened. The man with the last name of, Smith, smiles at me.

"Hi, what's your name?" The man asks. He's smiling. This creepy, huge smile. Something screams in my brain to run. He's pretending to be friendly. It's the small things that make it so that I shouldn't trust him.

Creepy smile. Hand on handgun. Other hand gripped on the steering wheel. Eyes darting around as if a monsters going to come out of the shadows and attack us.

"Why is that any of your business?" I snap at him and he laughs. This nervous chuckle.

"Are you hurt?" He asks. I scrunch up my face.

"Why do you care?" I ask and he sighes.

"Because, I'm part of the army." He gestures to his uniform and I snarl at him.

"Anyone can put on a uniform, Parker. If that's even your name." Instincts. Something's telling me that I shouldn't trust him.

"Are you alone?" He asks and I look around.

"Does it look like I'm alone?" I ask and he laughs again. Politely.

"Well, hop on board, Why is that any of your business." Something tells me that I shouldn't. Every single fibre of me tells me not to hop on to that perfectly, fine, yellow school bus.

I hop on.

*** **Gummy Bears** ***

The bus only has a few people, most of them kids. The other officer, who has the name tag of Brown, are handing out stuff. I'm holding the rifle like its the last thing to hold onto.

The Brown guy hands me a packet of gummies and a bottle of water. I stick my tongue out at him and throw it back at him.

"Those gummies look like they have the plague." I say and everyone stiffens at my comment.

"Their perfectly fine." Brown replies and hands it to me. I roll my eyes and stuff the gummies in my pocket and have a sip of the water. Cold. My suspicions are raised.

"Where are we going?" I demand.

"Camp Haven." The man replies. I roll my eyes.

"I mean, like where are we really going. An actual place name please." I ask and he laughs.

"Wright Patterson Air Force Base." The man replies. I nod. I'm going to get a free lift to there. Perfect. Then, I can slip out when nobody's looking and get back home.

The bus is going about forty miles an hour. Like, seriously, I could run faster than that. I start to wonder if this was a good idea, but shake the thought away. This is just for a lift. Nothing else. Just for a little lift to get to Ohio. Easy Peasy.

*** **Four Hours Later (I had to google how long that took! Feel loved (:** ***

When we get to the base, there's a whole bunch of red circles. Stand in the circle, Brown said. Don't move.

Get a life, I replied.

I was going to make a run for it when I realized, hey! There are guards everywhere! They didn't really look like guards. More like childern with army uniforms. So I figured I would go in, and the second I was out of their sight, then hasta la vista.

I swear, they take their sweet time calling out the names. I got the very memorable number of C-14. I thought of C-3PO. Ah, that memorable day when I got all the Star Wars Movies and watched it with Evan. He fell asleep during the second one, like during the light saber battle where Darth Vadar would say, "I am your father". Evan's a heavy sleeper. Or he used to be anyway.

When my number gets called, I go over to the door and take a shower. A very long shower. THe water's warm. THe soap is strong. There's no shampoo or conditioner. But at least I get to get rid of the sweat scent.

When I'm out, I take a robe, which is as thin as paper. I frown at it before putting it on. Then, the second I walk into the room, I see a lady dressed as a doctor. Pudgy, and doesn't even make eye contact.

"Name?" She asks and I sigh.

"None of your business." I reply and look around. "Can I get out yet? I need to get home."

"Name!" The lady says again before I stick my tongue out at her.

"No." I reply.

"What do you have against telling me your name?" She asks and I narrow my eyes at her.

"If it's not such a big deal, why are you grilling me onto what my name is?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Please, just tell me. What do you have against telling us. We're the adults here. Your perfectly safe here, just tell me your name." I sigh and look at her in the eye.

"Eva Walker, okay? My freakin' name is Eva Walker." The lady freezes. Then, she presses a button.

An alarm blares.

And five kid solders come marching in the room.

*** **Boom*****

 **Hooray, another chapter, another day.**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Live and Love,**

 **Emily**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eva Walker**

The kid guards look very, very serious. Their holding up their guns and their pointing it at me. How pleasant.

"She's an Other!" The lady screams in terror. I roll my eyes at her comment.

"Hey, can we discuss this without the weapons?" I ask the kids. The oldest one can't be older than ten.

"Hands up!" The little kid guard says. I roll my eyes. Chances are, there probably aren't any Other's in these guys. The Other is probably the nurse, who's shooting daggers in my eyes. Why were they so scared of me when I said my freakin' name? I don't know, but I think it might because of my last name. I knew I should've made that different. I avoid her gaze and raise my hands.

They lower their weapons for half a second, seeing how I raised my hands. I guess they weren't expecting that I'd actually listen to them.

Half a second is all I need.

I punch the biggest one, the one with chubby legs and a crude hair cut and he slams into the skinny as a stick girl beside him.

The rest of them open fire.

It's lucky for me that their all very poorly trained.

Each of them miss me by half a foot, even though I'm standing, literally, right in front of them. Well, I was anyway. I ran, way faster than any of them expected, out of the room, and grabbed my clothes before running. Red lights blaze in the walls, and before I know it, I dove into the closest room.

It's dark in the room, and then, when I turn on the light, hey look at that, a man with fatigues and a very serious expression his face is staring at me, with an earpiece dangling from his left ear. And with a gun in his hand that's pointing at me.

"Eva Walker." He says, like he's suppose to know my name. "Your quite a legend around here. Now, may I ask you this?" He leans in. "What the hell are you doing here?"

*** **Five Minutes later** ***

That's right, five minutes later, I'm in a dungeon. Who knew an Air Force can have dungeons. Or at least jail cells.

"I have rights." I say the second I'm alone with the creepy guy who knows my name. I make sure to be extra careful with him. I have a bad feeling about him, meaning a) he's an Other or b) he's a pervert.

"I know you do." The man says and sits in a chair across from the cell. "Would you like to know a story, Evageline?" He asks me by my formal name. Evageline Walker. I hate that name, it doesn't have a good ring to it. The creepy man who is a pervert/Other, doesn't even wait for my response.

"Once upon a time, we inserted ourselves into humans. It was a beautiful age really. But then, we hadn't even noticed that there was another one inside the Mother. The Other One." I hold in a giggle. What a coincidence. "You, Evageline, are The Other One." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, let me guess." I say and sit criss-cross. "Your either an Other, or a complete physco path that thinks he's an Other after escaping an insane asylum that went out after the First Wave. When you were a kid, you were very lonely. You held so many secrets, The Other secret, or you just thought you held secrets. When this whole, alien apolcolype went out, you either felt like you were finally important, acknowledged that you were important really. So, you took over the Air Force, because all you wanted was to be a marine, if you were crazy. When you were a child, you listened to classical music, becuase you simply hated human voices." I smile at him and he smiled back.

"You could run faster than anyone else and always felt like you never belonged. No matter what you did, you could never please your parents, because all they wanted was for you to take over the farm, which was the exact thing that you didn't want. You spent most of your life feeling like you were never suppose to actually be here, and when you were finally noticed for your superb athletic, nobody cared. And those who did didn't care after three days more or less. At a young age, you were the closest to your twin brother, who was always there. Then one day, the loving big brother you once knew was gone. Poof. And everyday, at night, you would wonder what happened to that happy Evan who was loud, who laughed, and who cared. Really, truly cared." He smiled, I returned the smile.

"I love how you act like you know everything." I say simply and get up. He didn't even hand cuff me. "That wasn't even close to what happened in my life." I lie.

"I have a question," The man says and I lean back in my chair. "Do you trust me?"

"Why the absolute hell would I trust you?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

"That's what I thought." The man says and touches his earpiece.

"This is Colonal Volsh. I need a meeting with the troops, ASAP."

*** **Another Five Minutes Later (Apparently a lot can happen in a five minute time span)** ***

"Today, we had an intrusion," The Volsh guy said. What kind of name is Volsh anyway? We're standing in front of a huge crowd of childern and teenagers ranging from five, to 20. "An Other has invaded our base. Or tried to at least. We have identified her as an enhanced Alien. We now know that The Others are advanced hybrids with multiple strengths."

I'm handcuffed. But the handcuffs are easy to get out of. Just a flick of a wrist here, and a huge pull there, and I'm free to go. But I know this guy's game. He wants to show the world that I'm an Other, an enhanced, then they'll rip me to shreds. Chances are, they're human. Or else he wouldn't be giving this speech. I need them to trust me. Trust will get me out of here. That means I have to pretend that I'm a human, which I am. But right now, I don't even know what I am anymore.

"Let us show you her strength." Someone un handcuffs me. I hold my wrists. They aren't sore, but I feel like that's what I need to do.

Someone punches me in the stomach. I barely feel it, it's like someone held my hand. I fall, that's what your suppose to do, then I pretend that I'm gasping for air. I look up at Volsh, sending two messages,

1) I'm weak! Please don't hurt me!

That message is obvious. Everyone sees it. But message number two his hidden so only he can see.

2) I'm not going to show the world my power

He smiles and then raises a gun to my face. THen he shouts to the crowd.

"Watch her speed!"

I have to do it. My cover is blown. Not like I ever had one anyway.

He shoots the bullet.

I catch it between my thumb and index finger, the cuffs are already off, as the crowd stares in fear.

*** **Happy Late Birthday** ***

 **OMG, I know right, so suspenseful.**

 **Is it sucky? I don't know... (THat's why you need to review!)**

 **For soem weird reason, nobodies Following or Favouriting this. Like, I feel like you guys are just ghosts or something that can't press that follow or favourite button? So I thought of some questions becasue this chapter is way too short:**

 **This fanfic isn't good enough for my follow/favourite.**

 **Well, guess what haters? I don't get paid for this. THis is the best, free work your going to get.**

 **This fanfic sucks.**

 **Read above.**

 **The favourite/follow button is too far away.**

 **THis is a screen, you scroll down. You don't have to manually get up and press anything. Seriously, is this who I'm spending, like 15-30 minutes writing too?**

 **We don't feel like it.**

 **I spent 15-30 minutes doing this (for free, I may add) and you can't reward me by pressing a freakin' button?**

 **Nobody even reads this part of the story and typically skip it since it isn't worth our time so we don't know that you want us follow or favourite this.**

 **You mean I spend my time writing stuff nobody reads? Five minutes well wasted.**

 **Review. Follow. Favourite. Share. (I'm begging you the best way an author can beg in words! PLEASE!)**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	11. Chapter 11

**7 Weeks Later**

 **Cassie**

We're at the safe house Evan told us about. He came, after all of my doubts, he came. I look at his face, pale and unmoving. Just hours ago, he beat the crap out of Ben, and now, he's unconscious. How does that even make any sense?

I hold his hand and sigh. I want his eyes to open, I want to see his chocolately eyes. I touch his forehead tenderly, he has to wake up, he simply has too.

"Evan," I whisper. "You have to wake up, that's how it works. You save you, I save you. Its how its suppose to work. Now you save me and wake already, damnit." I press my chin against his hand and for a second, it didn't matter if he was an Other, if he was human. Because right now, nothing mattered.

Suddenly, I hear a bang, like something hitting something else. I jump up and hear a shout and a grunt. I instantly worry about Sams. Is he okay? Is he safe?

I run to reach for the door handle, but it swings in front of me. I jump back, thinking that maybe I opened it with the force. Thinking that maybe it was Ben, or a scared Sams.

Instead, there's a girl. I can tell that she's older than me, but she still looks so young. Her hair is messed up, a tangle of golden and brown. I have my M16 on me as I instantly pull it to put it against her skull. She has a dagger with blood wrapped tightly around her right hand and then I see her eyes.

Chocolately brown. The same eyes as Evan.

My step falters and I stumble back a little bit. That littlle bit almost cost my life.

She moves so fast, I can't even calculate where she is right before the M16 is out of my hands and a stiff cold hand reaches my throat. Her eyes shine with tears and hatred as she wraps her thumb at my throat. I can't breathe.

"What'd you do to my brother you b!tch!" She yells and squeezes harder, my hands go to her hand around my throat, but its pointless, she has an iron grip. Black spots swarm my vision as I start losing consciousness. "Answer me!" She screams so loudly that I feel my eardrums almost popping. I would say that I can't answer her because, well, she is choking the life out of me. Then, right before my mind slips away, I hear another voice.

"Let her go, Eva." He says and instantly the hand lets go. I take gulps of air as my vision slowly returns and the girl looks at Evan with eyes shining with tears. Eva? How does he know her name? If that's even her name. Is she his previous girlfriend? If so, how the hell does she move so quickly? And how'd she find him.

Then, she wraps her arms around Evan, and I kneel down to pick up my M16. I can kill her now. Her guard is dropped, but then she says something that makes me drop everything.

"I told you I'd come, Evan. I always come back home."

*** **I know, time changes are amazing!** ***

"Okay, Evan, let me ask you one question." I say and look at the girl, who's eyes aren't breaking contact with Evan's. Its like staring at chocolate. "Who the hell is she?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The girl, Eva, mumbles, crossing her arms and giving me a death glare. Evan's hand heads to his forehead as he stares at me.

"Eva's my sister, Cassie." Evan said and I stare at her in confusion. Their only similaritiy is their eyes, after that, they look nothing alike.

"Twin sister." Eva adds and my jaw drops even farther. Wait, siblings are reasonable, but twins? That's impossible.

"You said your family was dead." I say and Evan sighed.

"I thought Eva was dead. I didn't even know she was alive." Eva slapped her hand against Evan's chest.

"And I thought that you ahd faith in me." She mumbled and smiled at me. She looked pretty. Her eyes were chcolate pearls.

"And you are?" She asked and I sigh.

"Cassie." I reply.

"Cassie for Cassopiea." Evan whispered and Eva swiped some golden hair behind her ear.

"How's you know where Evan was?" I asked and Eva sighed.

"Long story. It involved getting me kidnapped. The things you do for family." Eva mumbled under her breath.

"Eva," Evan said and looked at her in the eye. "I don't want you to get upset in the future, so I'm telling you this now, our family is-"

"Dead." Eva finished. "I know that. Voush told me." She waved her hand off like she's talking about something else.

"Does she know that your an-" I ask Evan, but Eva cuts me off.

"Evan's an Other." Eva says and shrugs, like we're talking about what kind of cheese we should put on our Mac n' Cheese. "Yeah, Voush told me that too."

"ARe you an-" I say, but she interupts me again.

"An Other? Nope. 100% human, minus the enhancement." She replied and I look at Evan for comfirmation, he nods.

"And its rude of you to just finish my sentences like that." I spoke to her and she gave me a death stare before staring at Evan. Saying she was pretty was an understatement, she looked like a goddess, minus the frizzy hair day.

The chocolately brown eyes, neat, angelic features, and soft pink lips, she made me look plain.

"Whatever, we need to go." She gripped Evan's wrist as harshly as physically possible and he gasped. Eva looked at him, concern flashing in her eyes. "Evan?" She whispered and he shook his head.

"I got... injured." He mumbled and his butt slammed the bed again right when the door burst open. Again. Nobody here knows how to knock now a days.

"Cassie!" Ben shouted, two hands on his gun. "She's dangerous. She's-"

"Evan's twin sister." I replied, rolling my eyes. Ben flinched a bit and looked at Eva, but didn't lower the gun one bit.

"Benjamin Thomas Parish AKA Zombie. Squad 53, along with Ringer, Poundcake, Nugget, Dumbo, Oompa, and Flintstone. Squad leader." Eva said immediately and this time, Ben raised the gun.

"How the hell do you know that?" He whispered and Eva blinked for a little bit before sitting on the bed, next to Evan, and stroked his hair.

"Do you know what kind of hell I went through?" Eva whispered. "I had to obey every order, I was..." She looked at her feet, she didn't want to say the rest when Ben stared at her and whispered.

"Your that girl." He whispered and she nodded.

"Don't you remember me, Zombie?" She whispered, he shook his head and scrunched his face. I was just downright mind boggled.

"Wait, how does everyone know of Eva?" I ask and Eva gives me a weak smile.

"Long story short, Cassie, Zombie was the one who could've saved me. But didn't."

*** **Its been too long*****

 **I know right, time lapse. Yep, now you guys can ask, what the actual hell is happening to me again, and again, until I eventually update. When will I update? No idea what so ever.**

 **I don't keep track with this kind of stuff.**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


End file.
